Rayya Romani
Rayya Kymay is a Pyxis Ranger and the captain of the HPS-216 Starfiend, but not just that. Rayya is also a trained navigator by House Vela, fighter pilot and helmsman. During her long Ranger- and command training on Diomikato by House Aquila she has also obtained the necessary skills to pilot tanks, shuttles, power suits and mechs. Not to forget, she is a trained marksman and expert in unarmed hand-to-hand combat. Traits and Appearance Rayya loves to wear the Space Ranger Corps dress uniform in black with golden highlights. Her dreadlocked hair is bright red, with a faint unusual glow about it and wears it most of the time in a bun. Her bright blue eyes have the same glow about them and her skin has a dark tan. Rayya lost her natural right Hand years ago to a Wyzbuk and has a chromed cybernetic prosthetic, emblazoned with rococo ornaments. Most of her upper body is covered with for House Pyxis typical cultural tattoos, to picture her origin and the adventures she had experienced. Early Life Rayya is the third born child of Pyxis Kymay Yaro and Melina, on the Lodestone. Her mother died the same day after giving birth to Rayya. She got raised by her grandmother Pyxis Kymay Sarina and lived in her manor at the Lodestone. The two older siblings are Amit and Adil, twin brothers, both are gay. Together with Jekyill Emma, the daughter of a serf, which was born just one day prior, Rayya thought she had a twin sister, just like her brothers. It took both of them many years until they finally understood that they are not sisters or related. However, that kept both of them not from being best friends until today. When Rayya has grown older, she got much bolder and seeked already in early age for adventure. The only place where she could find that, was the Labyrinth of the Lodestone, so she and Emma explored it many times, without finding anything, except proving their prowess. Education and Stats Rayya had together with Emma private tutoring, in her grandmother's manor and the best education possible on the Lodestone. At age 14, both of the girls traveled to Haqani for House Vela’s navigator training and piloting basics and stayed there for four years until they mastered their navigation skills. After the long trip to Haqani both girls moved at age 18, to Diomikato and stayed there another four years. For the basic and advanced ranger and officer training and to hone their piloting skills even more. In the following years she has proved more than once, that Rayya is a very capable captain, marksman and packs a mean punch in unarmed combat situations. Kymay Family Tree Biography “I represent the interests of House Pyxis like any other noble, my way involves just a bit more action." Void-Walker Pyxis Kymay Rayya The Black Pack is a contingent of the “Pyxis Ranger Corps - First Response and Rescue”. A well trained and very disciplined tactical police unit, specialized in counter terrorism, hostage rescue and crisis intervention. Their area of operations is mostly limited to space, but it is not too unusual to find them on special occasions on planet sides, to do their duty. The Black Pack Ranger Unit was founded during the war against House Cygnus and the Synth, after Pyxis Kymay Rayya inherited the Starfiend from her father and gathered her own crew. The Black Pack battle shout is “In omnia paratus – invictus morior.” Usually the “In omnia paratus” gets shouted first, by the leading officer, after that the rangers follow up with “invictus morior”. The Black Pack Radio (Expand gallery of the Black Pack to the right) Black Pack.jpg – Pyxis Ranger Corps – First Response and Rescue 4.png The HPS-216 Starfiend is a retrofitted Urania class corvette, a well armed and armored and fast vessel. It’s painted black with golden highlights, showing proud the crest of House Pyxis and the Black Pack on top. The Starfiend was original a pirate ship, captured by Rayyas Father, Ranger Pyxis Kymay Yaro. After some repairs and a new coat of paint, Yaro gifted the Starfiend to his only daughter, to gather a crew, to find her own destiny and to fulfill her duty in the name of House Pyxis. The basic crew of ten contains, Rayya and Emma, the other bridge officers and a group of engineers, to run the Starfiend, smooth like a charm. Otherwise, there are most of the time about 40 Black Pack Space Rangers part of the crew. The HPS-216 Starfiend or just Starfiend, got the nickname "The Demon" from its crew. (Expand gallery of the Ship to the right) Landed spaceship back by n a i m a-d9ltzeu.jpg Landed spaceship by n a i m a-d9ltzdw.jpg corvetteflying_bottom_by_n_a_i_m_a-d9ltzay.jpg urania_class_corvette_model_top_view_by_n_a_i_m_a-d9ltzck.jpg Assets Void-Walker Pyxis Kymay Rayya owns two factories in the Lodestone industrial park, inherited from her passed away grandmother Pyxis Kymay Sarina. The Kymay Candy Corporation Owned by the Kymay family it was founded in 3128, in a repurposed, renovated factory building that already existed on the Lodestone. It is the biggest candy factory on the Lodestone, with 575 employees. Producing Znygbas, Aquila Centuri-O’s, Candied Canopy, Smoked Sugar Bars, Songberry Ice Cream, Helon Stones and Sparkle Gum. All the ingredients for their products are imported from off world, by their own fleet of Bulk Freighter and Free Merchant Ships and 90% of their goods get exported to other worlds in the sector. The Kymay Shoe Works Also owned by the Kymay family it was founded not much later in 3134 far off the candy factory. Therefore multiple new factory halls were raised in time, after demolishing some older much to small buildings. With 230 employees it is the biggest shoe factory on the Lodestone today. They are specialized in making sturdy high quality safety shoes and boots for workers and the Space Ranger Corps. Related Stories and Roleplaying Stories * The Void Walk * A bar is no place for a Wyzbuk Roleplaying These are discord chatlogs, edited by Pyxis Romani Raetac. * Prologue * Void Crossed Paths * Combat in the Void * Courting the Void * Close Quarters * Family Affairs * Ashes to Ashes *Phoenix Rising *Controlled Chaos *Hunting Information *Crisis Point *The Long Night Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Pyxis Members Category:Pyxis Ranger Coalition